¿Estás bien, Craig?
by Saltelli
Summary: Tweek está seguro que algo malo le pasa a Craig. Todos le dicen que se preocupa por nada y su amigo está actuando normal, pero nadie conoce a Craig como Tweek. pre-slash Creek.
Estaba nublado y soplaba un viento frío, sin embargo el invierno ya había pasado y los días, aunque no podrían llamarse calientes, no eran lo suficientemente fríos como para que siguiera cayendo nieve, lo más posible es que una fuerte lluvia se desatara en algunas horas.

Los chicos de South Park hubieran preferido un peor clima que con algo de suerte, causara que cancelaran las clases y pudieran comenzar su fin de semana un poco antes.

En general todos estaban desanimados e impacientes por que llegara la hora de salida, todos excepto uno.

—C-Craig ha estado raro hoy— dijo Tweek mientras estaba formado en la fila del almuerzo.

—¿Craig? Nah, yo lo veo normal— le respondió Clyde sin voltear a ver a Craig quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Token, ni a Tweek que no hacía nada más que ver a Craig fijamente.

—¡Ey, muévete mamón! — gritó Cartman cuando la fila avanzó y Tweek seguía ensimismado en su lugar.

Normalmente, Tweek le hubiera respondido de alguna forma, pero en lugar de eso simplemente avanzó en la fila y siguió con su mirada fija en la mesa donde comían sus amigos.

—¿Qué tienes, cara de huele pedo? — preguntó Clyde mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos.

Craig simplemente le tiro dedo sin voltearlo a ver y siguió revolviendo sin interés su puré de papas. Clyde volteó a ver a Tweek y su expresión decía claramente algo entre las líneas «¿ves?». Siguieron comiendo en silencio, pero Tweek notó que Craig no terminó su puré de papas, eso era raro, a Craig le gustaba el puré de papas.

«¡Oh Dios, algo debe estar muy mal!, ¿le duele el estómago?, ¿tiene náuseas?, ¿tiene alergia repentina a las papas?» su mente era un revoltijo, mientras lo veía por el rabillo del ojo y temblaba más de lo usual, hasta que la hora del almuerzo se acabó y era hora de reiniciar las clases.

—¡C-Creo que Craig no está bien!— le dijo a Token cuando iban a los casilleros.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡Gah! ha, ha estado muy callado y, y, y ¡no se co-comió sus papas!

—Craig siempre está callado y tal vez no tenía ganas de papas— dijo Token tranquilamente.

Eran amigos desde hace mucho, lo conocía, sabía que Tweek estaba preocupado. Pero, justo como Craig casi siempre estaba callado, Tweek casi siempre estaba preocupado. Aun así, sabía que Tweek y Craig eran más cercanos el uno al otro que con el resto de ellos, si alguien iba a notar que algo malo le pasaba a Craig ese iba a ser Tweek.

—Si estás preocupado, ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡N-no puedo hablar con él!, ¡no sabría que decirle! ¡Lo empeoraría todo y lo haría sentir mal!... ¡o lo haría sentir peor si ya se siente mal!

Sabía que no podría tranquilizarlo, calmar a un tornado con un abrazo era más fácil que calmar a Tweek cuando estaba preocupado, así que caminó más rápido y alcanzó a Craig quien ya se dirigía hacia el salón.

—¿Hey Craig, cómo estás? – le dijo simplemente acercándose a él mientras caminaban en el pasillo.

—Bien— Dijo secamente mientras seguía caminando sin verlo.

—¿y… quieres hablar?— dijo Token incómodamente, era más fácil calmar a Tweek que hacer que Craig hablara cuando él no quería hacerlo.

—No… ¿Por qué?— dijo Craig mientras lo veía con sospecha.

Token se encogió de hombros y Craig entró en silencio al salón, mientras Token se quedó atrás por un segundo, volteó a ver brevemente a Tweek antes de entrar al salón. Como lo esperaba, el rubio los seguía ansiosamente con la vista.

Finalmente, terminaron las clases y llegó la hora de ir a casa. La lluvia estaba cayendo fuertemente, el viento era helado y calaba en los huesos, Craig se quedó parado afuera de la puerta de la escuela mientras extendía su paraguas, se disponía a irse justo en el momento en que Tweek lo alcanzó y tomó su brazo.

No sabía que decir, se vieron unos segundos mientras Tweek trataba de encontrar las palabras. El moreno notó que mordía fuertemente su labio, como lo hacía cuando estaba ansioso.

Craig vio a Tweek con atención, en aquella tarde lluviosa el tiempo se congeló por un breve momento, no más largo de lo que toma soltar un aliento que ha estado siendo contenido por demasiado tiempo.

Delgado y alto, unos pocos centímetros más que él. Cabello rubio, descuidado, seco y pálido le recordaba el heno que junto con el clima lo hacía pensar en campos de cultivo mojados; rostro pálido de labios delgados, secos y con marcas de haber estado sangrando recientemente por las constantes mordidas nerviosas. Tweek le hacía pensar en un dibujo deslavado que amenazaba a ser borrado por el tiempo, sus ojos eran tan diferentes a los de los demás, eran grandes y expresivos, color avellana que lo miraban atentamente, enmarcados por profundas ojeras oscuras. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, Craig sentía miedo al ver esos ojos, siempre moviéndose rápida y nerviosamente a cada pequeño detalle enfrente del rubio; explorando, diferenciando la verdad de la mentira, viendo más allá de la superficie, sentía que nada podía ocultarse del escudriño de esos ojos.

—Qué pasa Tweek?— Finalmente le preguntó mientras su mirada se clavaba en su paraguas, el cual ya estaba abierto.

—…No… No te comiste tus papas— dijo Tweek débilmente, después de una pausa incómoda.

—No tenía hambre— Craig seguía sin verlo directamente.

—¿Estás bien, Craig?

—Sí, estoy bien, pero me tengo que ir.

—Oh… lo, lo siento mucho, a- adiós

—Adiós Tweek

El rubio lo vio marcharse, perdiéndose bajo la lluvia, era como ver agua resbalándose entre sus dedos, indetenible, lo hacía sentirse intranquilo y no sabía porque.

Al llegar a su casa, Tweek tiró por ahí el paraguas que llevaba, se quitó los zapatos y abrigo, y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Los sucesos de la escuela se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. "Es posible" pensó "Que solo fuera el clima" se giró, quedando sobre su costado, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. "A Craig, nunca le ha importado ir a la escuela con un clima de mierda" recordó algunas ocasiones en las que el clima había sido particularmente malo y cómo Craig había actuado como normalmente lo hace.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando boca abajo. "Tal vez, peleó con su familia" pensó mientras abrazaba la almohada "No, no se veía enojado… se veía distraído… triste" intentó recordar otras veces que Craig estuviera triste y solo pudo recordar un puñado de ocasiones, y en todas, Craig le había dicho que es lo que pasaba.

Volvió a girar hasta quedar sobre su otro costado, pero esta vez llevó sus rodillas al pecho "Tal vez, quiera hablar de eso otro día" escondió su cara entre ellas "o tal vez no confía tanto en mi".

El rubio empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando un pensamiento repentino llegó a él y lo dejó sin aliento como un golpe en el abdomen, "¿Y si no hay otro día?", sintió un vacío en su interior al pensarlo y se sentó inmediatamente al borde de su cama, ahora que el pensamiento había llegado no podía deshacerse de él, el pensamiento de que lo que le pasara a Craig era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado al inicio, "¿Y si Craig se suicida?".

Empezó a sudar en frío y tan pronto como se puso sus zapatos de nuevo corrió hacia la puerta, no hubo tiempo para buscar un abrigo, o un paraguas, lo único que pensaba era buscar a Craig. Al llegar a la calle, bajo la implacable lluvia fue cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no sabía dónde estaba Craig, nada le aseguraba que estuviera en su casa, después de todo si fuera a suicidarse, probablemente no lo haría en su casa donde su familia podría verlo, pero cuando el miedo intentó paralizar sus pasos, siguió corriendo, si Craig no estaba en su casa entonces pensaría donde más buscarlo y si tenía que recorrer todos los rincones de South Park así lo haría.

El rubio tocó desesperado la puerta y esta se abrió repentinamente.

Lo primero que el señor Tucker vio al abrir la puerta fue el cabello rubio alborotado y empapado. Seguido de los ojos grandes enmarcados por ojeras profundas.

—¡Oh mierda, no esto otra vez!— exclamó llevándose la palma de la mano al rostro.

—¡Gah! ¡S-señor T-T-Tucker, ¿s-s-e en-encuentra C-Craig?!— apenas podía hablar debido a la forma como temblaba violentamente.

—¡Ya tenía novia!— dijo para sí mismo con tristeza, como si no hubiera escuchado al chico rubio delante de él.

—¡Se-señor, por, por favor! es m-m-muy imp-importante!

—…Te daré diez dólares si no vienes a declararle tu amor a mi hijo— la resignación en su voz era aparente.

—¿Tweek?— ¡era esa voz!, escuchar esa voz proviniendo de la casa provocó que soltara un profundo suspiro de alivio y su rostro se iluminó por la intensa alegría que sentía.

—¡Veinte!— susurró el padre de Craig con urgencia.

Una segunda mano apareció en el borde de la puerta, abriéndola más. Craig se asomó a la puerta.

—¡Craig!

—Pasa— el moreno se movió a un lado para que Tweek pudiera pasar entre él y su padre quien se veía preocupado.

Craig subió a su habitación, sabiendo que Tweek lo seguía de cerca.

—Uh… C-creo que tu papá metió un billete en mi pantalón— dijo mientras lo dejaba nerviosamente en el escritorio de Craig.

Tweek notó que el otro chico estaba usando botas para la lluvia, un abrigo más pesado del que traía puesto en la mañana, la misma sombrilla que había llevado a la escuela estaba cerrada en su mano. Esto le dio un nuevo sentido de urgencia.

—¡T-Tienes muchos amigos que te aman!— exclamó repentinamente

—"muchos" y "amar" son exageraciones. Tres y nos toleramos mutuamente es más cercano— dijo mientras se empezaba a desabotonar el abrigo.

—¿¡Tres!? ¿¡Q-Qué hay de Jimmy!?

—Jimmy no cuenta, a él le agradan todos y a todos nos agrada Jimmy.

—¡Tienes una familia que te ama!

Justo en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Ruby, la hermana menor de Craig.

—¡Craig, Bastardo! ¡Más te vale que no hayas tomado los veinte dólares de mi escritorio!— dijo ella mientras abría violentamente la puerta.

Craig le dio el billete que poco antes el rubio había dejado en su escritorio, le tiro dedo, ella hizo lo mismo y él le cerró la puerta en su cara.

—Uhm— Tweek se movía incómodamente en el mismo lugar sin saber que decir, pensando desesperadamente como alentar a su amigo.

—Nos amamos, simplemente no nos toleramos— explicó mientras guardaba el abrigo que se acababa de quitar.

—¡Annie!— El rostro del rubio se iluminó al pensar en la novia de Craig, realmente no había estado muy emocionado cuando su amigo había empezado a salir con una chica, pero no tenía verdaderas razones para quejarse y ahora se alegraba de recordarla.

—Terminamos — dijo Craig sin darle importancia, mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama para quitarse las botas de lluvia.

— ¡Oh, Dios, lo siento!

—Discutimos, ya sabes, lo usual. "Eres un bastardo frío y no tienes sentimientos" "Eres una perra sofocante y odio oírte hablar"

—¡Oh! ¡A-ah! B-bueno, aún podrían regresar

—Eso fue hace 6 meses

Sin saber que más decir, hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

—¿Craig?

Craig no hizo ningún sonido pero volteó a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estabas vestido así?

—Estabas raro en la escuela. Llamé a tu casa, tu papá me dijo que no estabas, dijo que habías saliendo corriendo bajo la lluvia sin decir nada. Así que esperaba encontrarte si salía a caminar.

Eso era todo, al final su paranoia le había jugado una mala pasada. Ahora advertía sus ojos a cualquier parte de la habitación que no fuera el moreno, tratando de pensar en cómo desviar la conversación, pues sabía que la siguiente pregunta sería "¿por qué estás aquí?" y había algo increíblemente vergonzoso en admitir que había estado preocupado hasta el punto de sentir náuseas cuando en realidad, este día no era diferente en absoluto para Craig.

Repentinamente lo notó, la habitación era diferente, se sentía diferente. Más espaciosa, pero no parecía que hubieran movido los muebles en mucho tiempo.

—Strippes murió hoy en la mañana, o tal vez ayer en la noche, en realidad no estoy seguro— dijo Craig rompiendo el silencio, cuando notó al rubio observando la mesa al lado de su cama, ahora vacía, la cual antes sostenía la jaula de Strippes.

De pronto, todo tenía sentido.

—Lo lamento Craig— dijo Tweek, la tristeza en su voz sonaba tan honesta.

—Los cobayos no viven para siempre. Strippes tenía ocho años, eso es mucho para un cobayo— dijo mientras le daba una toalla para que se secara y abría el closet.

— Craig, está bien sentirse triste.

—Estoy bien, no es como si hubiera esperado que viviera para siempre, es solo que…— se calló porque su voz había empezado a cortarse.

Tweek fue a su lado, había dejado de temblar, a pesar de seguir empapado.

—¿Solo qué?

—Murió solo… Yo estaba dormido a un metro de él, si lo hubiera sabido, tal vez pude haberlo sostenido una última vez mientras moría, para que no tuviera miedo.

Una pequeña risa amarga salió de él mientras se tallaba los ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Te dije que no era nada importante, no podría evitarlo ni sé cómo podría sentirse.

Tweek lo abrazo fuertemente.

—N-no importa si no lo sostuviste una última vez, porque lo sostuviste y lo quisiste por 8 años—lo que intento decir es que si yo fuera un cobayo y tuviera un dueño como tú no me sentiría solo cuando muriera

Craig soltó una risa honesta. Sabía que a pesar de sonar extraño, Tweek lo decía con completa honestidad.

—Qué estúpido— dijo con una sonrisa sin malicia en su voz, limpiándose los últimos tramos de lágrimas que se escaparon, Tweek sonrió al ver como mejoraba el humor de su mejor amigo.

—Creo que es de tu talla— Le dijo Craig entregándole los pantalones y la camisa con botones de una pijama que le quedaba algo grande a él.

—Es una pijama— dijo Tweek un poco extrañado.

Craig se sonrojó, obviamente avergonzado aunque no quería demostrarlo.

—Creí que querías quedarte— se movió para tomar la pijama he intentar guardarla nuevamente y buscar algo apropiado para que su amigo regresara a su propia casa.

—¡Sí quiero! — ni siquiera se le había ocurrido como opción antes, pero ahora abrazaba la pijama como si fuera un paracaídas y estuvieran a punto de lanzarlo de un avión.

—Iré a preparar café— dijo Craig con una sonrisa.

El rubio lo vio con mucha gratitud. Craig bajó a la cocina y encendió la cafetera mientras, su madre estaba cocinando la cena y su padre estaba leyendo el periódico.

Sus padres lo vieron fijamente y notaron como el frente de su ropa estaba completamente mojado y en la espalda tenía el claro contorno que manos mojadas habían dejado.

—Ese maldito mocoso me debe veinte dólares— dijo para sí el padre de Craig, sin que su hijo lo escuchara.

—Tweek se va a quedar hoy— anunció Craig, mientras servía el café en dos tazas, sin ver realmente a sus padres. No creía que fuera necesario, sus amigos se habían quedado varias veces en su casa y él en las de ellos, y jamás había habido un problema.

—¿C-Como una pijamada?— dijo su madre un poco ansiosa, sin embargo, el chico no se inmutó y siguió preparando café.

—Algo así, supongo.

—¿Por qué no llamas al resto de tus amiguitos?

—No, así está bien.

—Craig, llama a tus amigos— insistió su madre, en un tono de voz que claramente no daba lugar a discusiones mientras le pasaba el auricular del teléfono.

Rodó los ojos y al primero que llamó fue a Token.

—Hey Token, soy Craig… Sí… Quería saber si querías venir y quedarte en mi casa… No, hoy… Sí, sé que está lloviendo… No es como si tus papás no pudieran traerte— dijo encogiendo los hombros aunque su amigo obviamente no pudiera verlo.

Después se separó el auricular del oído y empezó a marcar un nuevo número.

—Me colgó— respondió a la mirada inquisitiva de su madre.

—¿Clyde? Soy Craig… ¡No te llamo para eso!... Porque no eres mi tipo…. Porque eres un pendejo… Solo te llame para invitarte a quedarte hoy en mi casa… ¡No para eso! — colgó enojado y sonrojado— No quisieron venir, dijo tranquilamente mientras dejaba el auricular del teléfono en la mesa y se llevaba las tazas con café caliente a su cuarto.

Al llegar a su cuarto, le dio la taza a Tweek, quien ya se había cambiado, y mientras ambos tomaban la bebida caliente Craig sintió frío en los lugares mojados donde su ropa se pegaban a su piel.

—¿Tweek?

—¿Sí?

—Voltéate mientras me cambio.

—¡Gah! ¡¿N-no quieres que s-salga de tu cuarto?!

—Nah, no hace falta, solo no seas marica y no me veas.

Tweek hizo lo que le dijo, sosteniendo la taza de café entre sus manos le dio la espalda. El silencio era tan profundo que podía escuchar cada minúsculo detalle, un sonido pequeño, rápido que se repetía, tardó un momento en darse cuenta que eran botones de una camisa, seguidos por el sonido de tela rozando piel y una prenda cayendo al piso. Luego un botón más grande y tosco, y un zipper. Un profundo sonrojo se esparció de sus mejillas a su pecho, al darse cuenta que Craig se estaba quitando los pantalones.

Lo escuchó sentarse al borde de la cama mientras la mezclilla anunciaba escandalosamente como iba bajando por las piernas de su amigo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se obligó a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que lo distrajera antes de que su cuerpo pre-adolescente respondiera y lo matara de vergüenza. Afortunadamente, la tortura se acabó y escuchó que Craig se ponía rápidamente una playera y un pantalón para dormir.

—Listo, ¿quieres jugar Smash Bros?

—¡Claro! — casi gritó Tweek, aún tenso.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación y sin esperar una respuesta, Token entró a la habitación.

—¡Hola, chicos!

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Craig con genuina curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Somos amigos!— fue la respuesta de Token la cual sonaba forzadamente alegre.

Antes de que pudiera discutir eso, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y un muy mojado Clyde entró.

—Me estoy congelando el culo, ¿no se te ocurrió hacer tu estúpida pijamada otro día?— tomó el olvidado café de Craig entre sus manos y se sentó en la cama como si estuviera en su propia habitación.

—¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?— el tono de desconfianza era obvio mientras su vista se clavaba en Clyde.

—Somos amigos— respondió Clyde sin inmutarse mientras sorbía el café.

—No me engañan

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Token y Clyde se veían el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente Clyde simplemente rodó los ojos antes de admitir cual era la verdadera razón por la que él estaba ahí.

—Tu papá me ofreció veinte dólares si no te dejaba a solas con Tweek.

—Tu mamá me ofreció chuletas de puerco— dijo Token con una sonrisa—, ¡tu mamá prepara las mejores chuletas!

—¿¡Hay chuletas!?

—La cena aún no está lista, cerdo- le respondió fríamente Craig.

—¡Ey!— gritó Clyde sonando perturbadoramente parecido a Cartman.

—¿Y tú porque viniste Tweek?— preguntó Token, decidido a no enfrascarse en cualquier pleito estúpido que Craig y Clyde pareciera que iban a empezar.

—…P-Porque so-somos amigos— dijo nerviosamente, en un tono que nadie creyó. No porque no fueran amigos, desde luego que lo eran; sino porque Tweek era el peor mentiroso que conocían. El muchacho simplemente era transparente como una ventana, y ese tono les decía que mentía.

Clyde volteó a ver a Token y después de señalar a Craig y a Tweek comenzó a besar el aire y a abrazarse a sí mismo haciendo obvia la razón por la que creía que Tweek estaba ahí

Furioso, Craig se le acercó peligrosamente, sin embargo un grito se escuchó desde la cocina.

—¡Chicos, la cena está lista!

Token y Clyde corrieron a la cocina, Tweek empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, también quería cenar, pero no le gustaba correr. Sin embargo, antes de que la alcanzara y cuando sus otros dos amigos muy probablemente habían llegado a la base de la escalera, Craig se acercó a Tweek. Lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente y susurrando.

—Gracias por venir

Tweek se había quedado paralizado por un momento, sentía su corazón latir fuerte en su pecho, por primera vez en sus trece años, entendió que estaba enamorado.

 **N/A: no hagan caso a los rumores, sigo viva (sus reviews me mantienen viva). Y continuaré todos los proyectos anteriores, incluyendo Deja Vu y la serie de one shots de TMNT. Lo que pasa es que soy una jodida tortuga para hacer todo. [Perdón]**


End file.
